


Spirits Blink

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru smiled after she materialized in Hotaru's bedroom.





	Spirits Blink

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru smiled after she materialized in Hotaru's bedroom. She refused to recall how she perished recently. She also refused to remember Hotaru's tears while she was sick. The spirit viewed Hotaru opening her eyes and sitting up. 

Michiru blinked after Hotaru gasped and ran. *A family reunion?* The spirit vanished.

 

THE END


End file.
